1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel storage and display container for cut flowers, to a rack for holding a number of the containers in a stacked relationship, and to a storage and display system incorporating the container and rack. More particularly, it relates to such a container, rack and system which increases the density with which cut flowers may be stored and displayed in a given amount of floor space and allows the cut flowers to be more conveniently handled in a store and its associated storage facilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cut flowers have conventionally been sold in the United States as arrangements. More recently, a trend has developed in this country toward the sale of cut flowers in bunches or by the stem, a practice that has hitherto been more common in Europe. The consumer then arranges such flowers after purchase, or may simply place them in a vase for display. Such cut flowers are typically stored in coolers and displayed at the point of sale in buckets or similar containers of water to maintain freshness in flower shops and supermarkets. This usual manner of storing and displaying cut flowers requires a comparatively large amount of expensive refrigerated and retail sales space.
A variety of structures have been proposed in the prior art for reducing space required for growing plants. Examples of such structures are shown in the following issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,217,239, issued Feb. 27, 1917 to Swartz; 3,293,798, issued Dec. 27, 1966 to Johnson, Sr.; 3,374,574, issued Mar. 26, 1968 to Haile; 3,447,261, issued June 3, 1969 to Hundt; 3,452,475, issued July 1, 1969 to Johnson, Sr.; 3,445,055, issued July 15, 1969 to Chute; 4,123,873, issued Nov. 7, 1978 to Canova; 4,334,387, issued June 15, 1982 to Karpisek; 4,355,485, issued Oct. 26, 1982 to Frank and 4,380,136, issued Apr. 19, 1983 to Karpisek.
Despite the availability of such structures for growing plants, a similar development of space efficient structures for storing and displaying cut flowers has not taken place. The state of the art for conserving space in the storage of cut flowers in refrigerated space is indicated by an article entitled "Adjustable Storage Shelves", Florist's Review, July 1986.